


knotted Feathers

by MistressOfLions



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Bondage, Crossdressing, Light BDSM, M/M, Wing Oil, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:27:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24257392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressOfLions/pseuds/MistressOfLions
Summary: It amazed him, how a few simple knots could always cause such a reaction. Having to help groom out a few out of place feathers was well worth the gain in his eyes.
Relationships: Regis Lucis Caelum/Nyx Ulric
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	knotted Feathers

A shudder ran through dark grey feathers as the hand buried in them stroked and teased at the soft skin hidden there beneath them. Nyx whimpered and pulled at the ropes that kept his wrists tied to the headboard, a sharp cry escaped his lips as the hand in his wing gave a sudden jerk on the soft feathers tangled between fingers. He cried out at the feeling of a hot, wet mouth enclosed around one of his nipples, the sensation of teeth biting down caused him to give drawn out moan and to arch; he panted as the mouth moved up and left nips and licks as he moved towards his neck. The harsh bite on his neck had him screaming as fangs came close to breaking skin, the rough scratch of beard with the bites had Nyx purring in delight. A soft guttural growl was buried in his throat as hips rutted against his own, the feel of that large erection against his own, had him squirming in his binds and pushing his hips up to try and gain the friction he so desperately craved on his straining cock. He cried out as he felt the hot body that was against his own pull away, he flinched when he felt a hand touch the silk tie that served as his blindfold- making sure that the knot hadn't come loose with his squirming.

Nyx was gasping shallowly as the hand slid from the blindfold down to grasp his jaw before continuing it's path down. As the hand reached his neck, Nyx tilted his head back, baring his throat; willing that large hand to wrap around and squeeze; his wings flared out, knocking things off the bedside tables in the attempt to display himself to the fullest. He heard his lover laugh lowly and felt the rake of sharp nails trail down his chest, catching on his nipples as they clawed down his pecs. He twisted as those hands went lower and lower, then they caught the waistband of the silk panties that encased his cock. His hips twitched as a single finger pressed against the head of his cock through the damp silk. He groaned as the tip was pinched between a thumb and forefinger, and he gasped sharply as the hand shifted it's hold and slowly pumped his cock. 

Nyx bit his lip nearly drawing blood in his effort to silence the cries that rose in his throat; then he went still as a mouth puffed hot breath and hovered close to his ear, "Now, who told you that you could keep all those delicious noises to yourself? Hm?" Nyx panted and squirmed as the hand on his cock squeezed, wringing a loud cry from the bound man as he felt sharp claws graze tender flesh.

"Pl-please, more. Anything, just more," he could feel the edge of sharp teeth in the smile that was pressed just behind his ear, a cruel smile he was sure of. One that promised wicked and cruel pleasures. His wings fanned out as the hand that had been buried deep in feathers moved to stroke the base of them, he wriggled as that hand inched closer and closer to the inflamed oil glands that sit at the base of his wings. He screamed as those hands dug into the flesh surrounding them, pleasure surging through his body like lightning. 

Regis chuckled as Nyx pulled and struggled against the ropes that tied him as those fingers stroked and massaged the gland. "Ah well, it seems as though we found something that makes you just writhe, doesn't it my Dear?" a gasp was the King's answer as he continued to work his fingers against the gland; the feel of oil coating his fingers as he worked the soft skin made him growl with arousal, his hand slid from Nyx's back leaving a small trail of oil as he ran his fingers over his chest; and up his throat before he tapped his slicked fingers against Nyx's lips. "Come now, open." came a command as Regis tapped harsher at his lips. Regis smiled and purred in content when a wet warmth enveloped his fingers an he watched Nyx blush while he sucked and licked his own oil off Regis' fingers.

"Wider." Nyx shuddered at the command and opened his mouth wide and moaned as as Regis grasped his chin and removed his fingers before he licked into his mouth. Tongues danced and teeth clashed as Regis pillaged the mouth of the man below him. He pulled away before Nyx could push for more than a kiss, his hips thrusting up to grind against Regis', begging to be taken. Regis smiled into the kiss, he always felt a rush when he had the other man at his mercy.


End file.
